Will Treaty
Królewski Zwiadowca Will Treaty - główny bohater serii. Aralueńczyk, królewski zwiadowca, członek grupy do zadań specjalnych. Piętnastoletni, ciemnowłosy, niski i chuderlawy sierota. Jednak dzięki jego zwinności, szybkości i zaskakującej sile został uczniem tajemniczego Halta - zwiadowcy. Will był synem aralueńskiego sierżanta, Daniela. Jego sympatią jest Alyss Mainwaring. W jedenastym tomie serii - Zaginione Historie - a więc około 15 lat później zostaje ona jego żoną. Obecnie jest jednym z najlepszych zwiadowców w korpusie, rezydującym w lennie Redmont. Charakter i Wygląd thumb| Gilan wraz z Haltem i Willem na fanowskiej grafice Will był człowiekiem dobrodusznym, był przyjacielski i życzliwy. Lubił sarkazm, zapewne przez towarzystwo Halta oraz utarczki słowne umilające podróż. Od pierwszego wejrzenia sprawia pozory miłego człowieka, z którym można porozmawiać. Dobrze ocenia swoje możliwości, jest raczej skromny, a także uparty, kiedy chce coś osiągnąć. Bycie zwiadowcą wypracowało u niego lojalność, względem przyjaciół, króla i królestwa. Will wykazuje inteligencję oraz przebiegłość. Podczas pobytu w sierocińcu, potrafił wygrać w utarczkach słownych z Horacem, a potem kiedy został zwiadowcą udowadniał swoją błyskotliwość i pomysłowość w czasie misji. Will okazuje się być również skromny i cichy. Nie lubił oficjalnych uroczystości na których był wszystkim przedstawiany, zamiast tego wolał pozostawać w cieniu, przez nikogo niezauważony. Taką postawę możemy tłumaczyć latami pracy w korpusie. Will był również oddanym przyjacielem i towarzyszem. Po mimo, że w dzieciństwie nie przepadł za Horacem i na początku nie ufał Haltowi, obaj stali się dla niego ważnymi osobami. Halt zastąpił mu ojca, a Horace stał się najbliższym przyjacielem. Will zawsze stara się pomagać swoim przyjaciołom. Wygląd Will miał brązowe włosy oraz oczy tego samego koloru. Jest niski i niepozorny, jednak jest groźnym przeciwnikiem. Jest prawie tak umięśniony jak Horace (co zauważa Maddie w 12 części), dość silny, aby naciągnąć swój długi łuk o ogromnym naciągu (skutek treningów). Umiejętności Will opanował szereg wielu umiejętności, głownie łucznictwo, walkę wręcz i inne, po za tym chłopak posiada wachlarz innych umiejętności. Will posiadał reputację jednego z najlepszych zwiadowców w Korpusie mimo młodego wieku. W 11 części Halt stwierdza że Will jest lepszym strzelcem od Crowley'a. A w dwunastej przyznaje także, że jest lepszy od niego. Strzelanie z łuku, refleks i zręczność Will po tym kiedy został uczniem Halta rozpoczął szkolenie strzelania z łuku jak każdy zwiadowca. Początkowo robił duże postępy, strzelając z łuku refleksyjnego, z broni łatwiejszej jednak o mniejszym zasięgu. Już w 1 i 2 tomie pokazane są jego niesamowite umiejętności strzeleckie. Jest wstanie wpuść w krótkim czasie masę strzał, i to nawet w ruchome celem, to pokazuje jego niesamowitą szybkość, zręczność i refleks. Przez cała serie jego umiejętności strzeleckie wzrastają, do niesamowitych poziomów. Strzela dwa razy szybciej, oraz z większą precyzją, zaczyna również używać zwykłego łuku zwiadowców, wyrabia też własne strzały i własne łuki. W każdym tomie jest pokazana jego niesamowita szybkość. Na przykład w 7 tomie, uratował swoich towarzyszy przed egzekucją, zestrzeliwując z dużej odległości kata a potem strzelając w liny skrępowanych przyjaciół i uwalnia ich, w 10 tomie jest w stanie strzelać 3 strzałami naraz, szybko zareagować,przełamać łukiem lecącą strzałę. Walka wręcz W czasie nauki z Haltem, do zakresu jego obowiązków należało opanowanie walki wręcz oraz posługiwaniu się nożami. Tej sztuki jednak nie opanował do perfekcji, bynajmniej jego walka wręcz stoi na zadowalającym poziomie. Will brak siły początkowo nadrabiał szybkością i zwinnością. W miarę jak dorasta i staje się silniejszy i bardziej umięśniony, co jest skutkiem wielu ćwiczeń. Jego walka na noże jednak nie polepsza się z postępem serii, w Oblężeniu Macindaw ''o mało co nie został pokonany przez MacHaddisha, w takich walkach bardziej polega na szybkości i zwinności niż na sile. Will posługuje się też tłuczkami, do ogłuszania przeciwników, jednak robi to rzadko i sporadycznie. Inteligencja, strategia, przywództwo i inne umiejętności Will jest bardzo kreatywny i pomysłowy, ma też talent dowódczy i zmysł strategiczny. Co udowodnił w czasie bitwy o Skandie gdzie wpadł na pomysł stworzenia oddziału łuczników, i dowodził nimi podczas bitwy. Brał udział również w spotkaniach wojennych i układał plany bitew tak jak w 6 tomie. Jego kreatywność jest jednak nieco za duża i wiele z jego pomysłów było bardzo ryzykownych. Will zanim przystępuje do działania dokładnie analizuje sytuację. Po za tym, Will jest bardzo inteligentny i spostrzegawczy, jako zwiadowca jest dosyć sprytny, posiada też duże umiejętności szpiegowskie, takie jak podawanie się za kogoś, skradanie czy krycie się. Po za tym że Will jest urodzonym strategiem i dowódcą, co przyznaje wiele postaci, jest on również bardzo inteligentny, śmiało można go za liczyć do najinteligentniejszych postaci w serii Zwiadowcy. Posiada też inne umiejętności, jeździ świetnie konno, umie układać piosenki i grać na mandoli, co jest było mu przydatne w czasie 5 tomu. Jego ukrytym talentem już od dzieciństwa było, wspinanie się, umiał się wspinać na drzewa a potem na mury i wieże, w następnych tomach wyszlifował te umiejętność i wykorzystał w 6 i 7 tomie. Dzieciństwo i pobyt w sierocińcu Will urodził się w czasie pierwszej wojny z Morgarathem, w lennie Aspienne, jego ojcem był sierżant Daniel i matka o nieznanym imieniu, którzy dopiero co przeprowadzili się do nowego gospodarstwa. Ojciec Willa, Daniel w tym czasie walczył przeciwko Morgarathowi. W czasie bitwy, został ciężko ranny i zginął później od ran, desperacko ratując zwiadowcę Halta. Umierając poprosił Halta, aby ten zaopiekował się jego synem i żoną. Halt jednak nie wiedział, gdzie szukać rodziny sierżanta, dlatego wniknął do drużyny, która mogła coś wiedzieć o rodzinie sierżanta. Dzięki dwóm dezerterom- Jerrelem i Kordem, którzy zamierzali ograbić rodziny poległych żołnierzy, udało się mu dostać do gospodarstwa Daniela. Tam Halt zabił dezerterów i mało co przy tym nie zginął, jednak ocaliła go żona Daniela, która sama poniosła śmiertelne rany. Przed śmiercią poprosiła go, aby ten zaopiekował się jej synem. Halt zdecydował w końcu oddać chłopca do sierocińca Redmont. Tak więc Will swoje dzieciństwo spędził w sierocińcu, w zamku Redmont, wychowując się razem z czwórką innych sierot : Alyss Mainwaring, Horace'm Altman'em, George'm Carter"em i Jennifer Dalby. Will przez całe swoje dzieciństwo był przekonany, że jego ojciec był rycerzem i chciał pójść w jego ślady, dlatego zawsze marzył o pójściu do Szkoły Rycerskiej. Will żył w przyjaźni z prawie wszystkimi swoimi towarzyszami – George'm, Jenny i Alyss. Wyjątkiem był Horace - potężny chłopak, który znęcał się nad małym i chuderlawym Willem. W Dniu Wyboru pięcioro piętnastolatków miało iść na nauki do mistrzów sztuk. Alyss trafiła do Szkoły Dyplomacji, Horace do Szkoły Rycerskiej, George do Szkoły Skrybów, a Jenny do Szkoły Kucharskiej. Tylko z Willem nie było, co począć. Chłopak marzył o zostaniu rycerzem, ale na to był zbyt drobnej budowy. Do Szkoły Ujeżdżania, ze względu na swoją posturę, też się nie nadawał. Żaden z mistrzów także go nie potrzebował. Wtem zwiadowca Halt wyszedł na przód i podał kartkę baronowi Araldowi. Decyzję o losach Willa postanowiono przełożyć do dnia jutrzejszego. Gdy zmrok zapadł Will wdrapał się do wieży, aby znaleźć kartkę i ją przeczytać. Sądził, że nic mu nie grozi, bo przecież i tak jest skazany na pracę na roli. Jednakże w gabinecie przyłapał go Halt, który zaprowadził go do barona. Tam okazało się, że na kartce napisane było: ''Ten chłopak, Will, ma zadatki na zwiadowcę. Przyjmę go na swojego ucznia. Kartka ta była swego rodzaju testem. Halt i baron chcieli się przekonać, czy Will będzie chciał ją przeczytać i co zrobi, aby tego dokonać. Chłopiec nie zawiódł ich oczekiwań. Jednak nie był chętny do bycia uczniem zwiadowcy, bo właściwie nie wiedział kim oni są. A wieśniacy o zwiadowcach mówili różne rzeczy... Szkolenie na zwiadowcę thumb|left|Will z łukiem refleksyjnym Na początku Will u Halta musiał zajmować się zadaniami domowymi - sprzątać, przynosić wodę, drewno na opał, etc. Nauczył się również gotować. Później zaczęły się zajęcia praktycznie - chłopak uczył się strzelać z łuku, walczyć nożami i nimi rzucać, ukrywać się, poruszać się bezszelestnie, itp. Will zaprzyjaźnił się też ze swoim nowym wierzchowcem - małym, kudłatym siwkiem imieniem Wyrwij. Chłopak sprawował się bardzo dobrze, zrobił wiele postępów od początku nauki. Zbliżał się dzień próby. Gdyby Will przeszedł ją poprawnie, stałby się oficjalnym uczniem zwiadowcy. Podczas rozmowy z Solnym Piotrem zwiadowcy dowiedzieli się, że w lasach jest odyniec. Duża grupa z zamku wyruszyła na łowy. Był wśród nich baron i sir Rodney oraz Horace - wróg Willa. Okazało się, że dziki są dwa. Will ocalił życie Horace'owi i odtąd stali przyjaciółmi. Niedługo potem prześladowcy Horace'a - Alda, Bryn i Jerome - chcieli pobić także i Willa. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze po tym, jak Halt dał im niezłą nauczkę - doprowadził do sprawiedliwego pojedynku i trzech wandali wyrzucono ze Szkoły Rycerskiej i z całego lenna Redmont. Walka z Morgarathem Kalkary Will z Haltem oraz Gilanem ruszyli w drogę na poszukiwanie kalkar. Były to straszliwe potwory na służbie Morgaratha. Gdy po długim czasie stwory odnaleziono, Halt polecił Gilanowi pożyczyć konia Willowi, tak aby ten miał dwa i szybciej zdążył na Zamek Redmont. Will musiał zawiadomić barona Aralda o straszliwych bestiach. Kiedy doprowadził posiłki sam ruszył do boju i przyczynił się znacznie do klęski kalkarów. Wszystko miało miejsce w ruinach Zamku Gorlan. Tajemne plany Morgaratha Celtia - cel wyprawy Willa, Gilana i Horace'a. Gdy tam dotarli okazało się, że miasta i wsie są opuszczone. jedyna żywa istota jaką spotykają jest Evanlyn, która jak się później okazuje jest Cassandrą - córką króla Duncana. Wyjaśnia im, że wszyscy uciekli przed wargalami Morgaratha. Gilan szybko zaniósł tą wiadomość do króla, a reszta miała wrócić do domu. Po drodze Will i jego towarzysze spotykają grupkę wargalów, którzy prowadzą celtyckich górników. Idąc za ich śladem, wszystkich zamurowało. Mieli przed sobą tunel - do obozowiska czterech Skandian i wargalów. Od kilku miesięcy znikali gdzieniegdzie w Celtii górnicy, pojedynczo znikając nie wywoływali paniki. Było jeszcze coś gorszego - wielki most między dwoma brzegami Rozpadliny - naturalnego urwiska dla armii nie do przebycia. Will i Evanlyn postanowili spalić most, aby armia Morgaratha nie mogła zaatakować wojsk Aralueńskich od tyłu. Udało im się to, lecz porwali ich Skandianie. Horace pobiegł po pomoc. Pobyt w Skandii thumb Czterej Skandianie pod dowództwem Eraka uciekli z jeńcami po przegranej bitwie. W Skandii była zima. O tej porze roku nie dało się przepłynąć przez Morze Białych Sztormów. Musieli się całą załogą zatrzymać na Skorghijl. Will i Evanlyn próbowali uciec - niestety bezowocnie. Zostali niewolnikami na dworze oberjarla Ragnaka. Był on przywódcą Skandian. Evanlyn pracowała w kuchni, zaś Willowi przypadł dziedziniec, gdzie niewolnicy pracowali najciężej. Wtedy uczeń zwiadowcy uzależnił się od narkotyku, zwanego cieplakiem, który trzymał go przy życiu. Erak nie mógł patrzeć na mękę chłopca, więc uwolnił Willa i Evanlyn podstępem. Mieli się skierować do chatki w górach, gdzie mogą przetrzymać zimę. Jednak wiosną, kiedy do chatki najdą myśliwi, musieli stamtąd odejść. Will ciągle zachowywał się jak otępiały. Nie mówił, nie myślał, a kiedy wybudził się z transu narkotyku cieplaka, nic nie pamiętał. Żył w chacie z Evanlyn. Zastawiali wnyki na zwierzęta. Pewnego razu Evenlyn poszła na obchód wnyk, a wtedy ktoś ją porwał. Spotkanie z Haltem Will odkrył się, że Evanlyn porwali jacyś skośnoocy wojownicy-łucznicy. Przywiązali Evanlyn do drzewa. Kiedy postanowili ją zabić, do akcji wkroczył Will i przeszył nadgarstek napastnika strzałą. Zwrócili się przeciwko niemu i już myślał, że jest po nim. Gdy nagle pojawił się Horace i Halt, który ze zwykłej ciekawości podążał jego śladami, nie wiedząc do kogo należą. Przybyli w samą porę. Halt zabił dwóch, trzech uciekło, a jednego zabrał w niewolę. Okazało się, że to Temudżeini. Potem nastała pora na opowieści. Mała grupka Aralueńczyków kierowała się do Teutonii, kiedy spotkali Eraka i jego ludzi. Halt i Erak wypuścili Temudżeina, a potem sprawdzili dokąd poszedł. Zobaczyli wielką armię wojsk temudżeińskich. Plany bitwy thumb|left|231px Halt wymyślił, aby mały oddział Eraka nękał długo wojska temudżeińskie, paląc, niszcząc i zabijając wojowników. Sami udali się do Hallasholm, gdzie nikt nie przejmował się już tym, że Will i Evanlyn są zbiegłymi niewolnikami. Will uczestniczył w naradach Rady Wojennej, gdzie dużo do powiedzenia miał Halt. To on zdradził wiele cennych faktów o wojskach temudżeińskich, ponieważ bardzo dobrze je znał. Will natomiast wyposażył stu niewolników w łuki i kołczany. Wyszkolił ich na zgrany odział, który mocno przyczynił się do wygranej w walce. Bitwa Will w czasie bitwy zupełnie zaskoczył Temudżeinów. Sterując niewolnikami zabił setki wrogów, pokonał nawet specjalny oddział pięćdziesięciu kaidżynów. Zabił Nit'zaka. Głównie przez jego łuczników armia temudżeińska wycofała się. Powrót do kraju Will powrócił do kraju razem z Evanlyn, a raczej Cassandrą oraz Haltem i Horace'm. Został pochwalony przez samego króla Duncana. Uczeń zwiadowcy nie przyjął posady pułkownika królewskich wojsk rozpoznania, którego zadaniem było szkolić łuczników oraz kierować ostrzałem podczas bitwy. Odmówił, wolał mieć więcej przygód jako zwiadowca, czym rozczarował Cassandrę. Następne lata spędził w Redmont, dokształcając swoje umiejętności. W tym czasie nieco bardziej ożywiły się stosunki Willa i Alyss, którzy zaczęli spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Will otrzymał również nazwisko 'Treaty, '''czyli traktat, na cześć zawarcia traktatu po między Araluenem i Skandią. Misja w Arydii thumb Podczas ślubu Halta z lady Pauline zjawił się Svengal - Skandianin i przyjaciel Willa. Wyjaśnił mu, że Eraka pojmano podczas napadu na miasto Al Shabah. Will wybrał się do Arydii z Cassandrą, Haltem, Gilanem i Horace'em w celu negocjacji wysokości okupu za skandyjskiego oberjarla. Gdy przypłynęli do tego kraju, Selethen, aszejk Al Shabah powiedział, że jeńca wywieziono w głąb kraju. Podczas podróży w pewnym momencie nadeszła burza piaskowa. Podczas niej Wyrwij zaginął. Will ruszył na poszukiwanie zwierzęcia w północno-wschodnim kierunku. Trzymał się wyznaczonej drogi, dzięki kompasowi, jednakże w pobliżu Czerwonych Wzgórz, przyrząd zaczął wyznaczać mylny kierunek z powodu rud żelaza, znajdujących się na tych wzgórzach. Niestety chłopak o tym nie wiedział, przez co prawie umarł z wycieńczenia na pustyni. Ocaliło go wędrowne plemię Bedulinów, a dokładniej Omar. W ich obozie Will dowiedział się, że Wyrwij żyje i przebywa u chłopaka imieniem Hassan. Ten jednak nie chce zwrócić konia, ponieważ według bedulińskiego prawa należy do niego. Dlatego uczeń zwiadowcy uknuł pewien podstęp i założył się z Hassanem, że jeśli wygra Wyrwijem z najszybszym koniem Bedulinów, Piaskowym Wichrem to zwróci mu konia. Tak też się stało, po męczącym wyścigu wygrał i odzyskał przyjaciela. Will i Omar spotykają wycieńczonych żołnierzy z eskorty Selethena. Ich dowódca, Alum, jest gotowy przyłączyć swój oddział do Bedulinów. Will czym prędzej spieszy do Maashavy. Tam też planuje się urządzić ogromną egzekucję na wszystkich jego przyjaciołach: Halcie, Cassandrze, Gilanie, Eraku... Will przybył do miasta z wojownikami bedulińskimi, później przed egzekucją usadowił się w wieży i w ostatniej chwili strzelił do Hassauna, kata, zabijając go. Rozpoczęła się panika, Bedulini weszli do miasta, rozpoczęła się krwawa bitwa z Tualegami. Will uwolnił przyjaciół. Po powrocie do domu Willa czeka niespodzianka - zostaje mianowany na zwiadowcę przez Crowleya. Służba w lennie Seacliff thumb|left Po nauce u Halta Will rozpoczął samodzielną karierę zwiadowcy w lennie Seacliff, położonym na wyspie. Po drodze znalazł czarno-białą sukę owczarka, która była ranna. Opatrzył i przyjął ją do czasu odnalezienia właściciela. Will w czasie krótkiego pobytu zauważył, że tutejszy baron Ergell i Mistrz Szkoły Rycerskiej Norris słabo przykładali się do rządzenia. Pewnego dnia Skandianie pod dowództwem Gundara Hardstrikera napadli na wyspę w celu zdobycia zapasów żywności. Will postanowił porozmawiać z przybyszami, bo lenno miało wyjątkowo mało wojowników (20 - 25). Przekonał ich, że przyjaźni się z ich oberjarlem Erakiem, a gdyby spróbowali napaści, wystrzelał by im połowę ludzi. Skandianie rozpoznali przyjaciela Skandii i zgodzili się na układ. Oni mieli zostawić Seacliff w spokoju i dostać za to pięć byków i dziesięć owiec, a także bukłaki wina na drogę powrotną i pobyt na Skorghijl. Zwiadowca dobrze wiedział, że tak właśnie zrobią, bo morze o tej porze roku było nie do przepłynięcia. Zaprosił ich także na ucztę. Will pouczył barona i mistrza sztuk rycerskich, aby nieco bardziej przykładali się do swoich zajęć, co ci po incydencie ze Skandianami wzięli sobie głęboko do serca. Po pewnym czasie do Willa przybyła przyjaciółka Alyss. Dziewczyna przekazała Willowi wiadomość, o tym, że ma udać się na miejsce Zlotu Zwiadowców, a tam będą czekali na niego Halt i Crowley i przekażą mu informacje na temat nowej misji, którą zwiadowca miał spełnić w lennie Norgate. Okazało się, że rozmowę podsłuchał zbir John Buttle, który był tak szalony, że próbował się podkraść do chatki zwiadowcy. Will stwierdził, że zabijanie go jest zbyt drastyczne i oddał go jako niewolnika Skandianom. Misja w Norgate thumb Od Halta i Crowleya dowiaduje się, z czym jego misja jest związana. Mieszkańcy Macindaw oraz pobliskiej wioski są zastraszani przez widma w lesie. Zwiadowca ma sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Syron, lord zamku zachorował na dziwną chorobę, która miała być spowodowana przez rzekomego czarnoksiężnika z lasu. Orman, jego syn, sprawował w takim razie władze. Był nielubiany wśród poddanych. Całe dnie i noce studiował księgi o magii przez co wszyscy, również Will, uważali, iż otruł swojego ojca. Tymczasem pod przebraniem do zamku przyjechała Alyss. Orman był przedstawiany jako zły, jednak wkrótce, po jego otruciu, okazało się, że trucicielem był Keren. Orman twierdzi, że Malkallam - czarnoksiężnik z lasu to zwykły uzdrowiciel i z pomocą Willa i Xandera, jego sekretarza ucieka do lasu. Will z początku nie był do tego tak zupełnie przekonany, ponieważ był pewnej nocy w Lesie Grimsdell i przeraził się nie na żarty. Później razem z Alyss zbadali las i okazało się, że gdzieniegdzie widnieją wypalone ślady, co mogło być wskazówką, że cały Nocny Wojownik, przerażające widmo to tylko iluzja. W lesie okazuje się że Malkallam to uzdrowiciel Malcolm. Will spędził tam trochę czasu aż doszły go wieści o Skandianach z załogi Gundara (tej samej, do której wcześniej oddał Buttle'a) przebywających w Norgate. Pojechał do nich w odwiedziny, aby sprawdzić powód ich pozostania w Araluenie. Okazało się, że statek trafił na sztorm, a Buttle uciekł zabijając dwóch Skandian. Zdemaskowana Alyss tymczasem przebywa w wieży zamku Macindaw, a Keren torturuje ją - za pomocą hipnozy dziewczyna mówi wszystko o zwiadowcy. Keren chcę się nawet z nią ożenić! W końcu Will przesyła swojej ukochanej kamień (stelletyt, gwiezdny kamień, a tak naprawdę zwykły kamyczek), aby oparła się hipnozom Kerena. Alyss myślała, że kamień jest zaklęty, nie poddaje się mesmerymowi i dowiaduje się istotnych faktów. Za pomocą specjalnego kodu kurierów Will dowiaduje się od Alyss o tym, że Keren podpisał zdradziecką umowę ze Skottami, na podstawie której mieszkańcythumb|leftPicty mają napaść na północne lenna Araluenu, a Keren byłby prawowitym lordem Macindaw. Nie doszło to jednak do skutku, ponieważ Will oraz Horace, który przybył do Norgate na polecenie Halta nieco wcześniej, razem z grupką Skandian zatrzymali oddział Skottów. Po krótkiej i zażartej bitwie oddział skottyjski został zgładzony. Will rzucił się w pogoń za ich przywódcą, MacHaddishem. Po walce na noże, w której wygrywał Skott przyszedł Horace i uratował zwiadowcę ciosem z tyłu. Malcolm za pomocą swoich talentów iluzjonistycznych wykonał portret skottyjskiego boga śmierci, Serthrek'nisha, który tak przestraszył przywódcę Skotta, że mieszkaniec Picty postanowił współpracować przedstawiając szczegóły nadchodzącej wojny. Już za trzy tygodnie miała się odbyć napaść 200 Skottów na Norgate i zajęcie lenna. Will jednak nie zamierzał czekać aż plany się spełnią. Z pomocą sztuczek Malcolma jego mała armia składająca się z Horacego, Trobara i Skandian zdobyła zamek, lord Keren zginął, a gnębiona mesmeryzmem Alyss odzyskała wolność. W czasie kiedy Will próbował opanować zamek, Alyss znajdowała się pod działaniem kamienia mesmeryzmenycznego. Keren rozkazał jej zabić Willa, wtedy Will wyznał że ją kocha, co wyrwało dziewczynę z hipnozy. Do ataku Picty nie doszło, gdyż po zajęciu zamku cały plan, który zakładał, że Macindaw stanie się bazą wypadową dla ich lenn, stracił sens. Will, aby upewnić się że do ataku nie dojdzie, wypuścił MacHaddisha i jego ludzi i poinformował ich o zaistniałych faktach. Will oddał Trobarowi Shadow. Zdeformowany olbrzym bardzo kochał suczkę i zwiadowca postanowił sprawić mu prezent. Will spędził jeszcze nieco czasu w zamku Macindaw, dopiero potem wyruszył razem z Alyss i Horacem w drogę powrotną. W czasie całej wyprawy wahał się z potwierdzeniem uczucia do Alyss. Kiedy grupa się rozdzieliła Will udał się do Crowleya i Halta, gdzie zdał im dokładny raport z przebiegu misji w lennie. Po zdaniu raportów powrócił do swojego lenna w Seacliff. Podróż do Hibernii Na Zlocie Zwiadowców Will dowiaduje się, że razem z Horacem i Haltem utworzy grupę do zadań specjalnych i nie otrzyma na razie żadnego lenna. Chłopak bardzo się ucieszył na wieść, że będzie przebywał z przyjaciółmi. Ponadto Will na zlocie uczył młodych zwiadowców logicznego, strategicznego myślenia, choć na początku nie obyło się bez pewnych trudności ze sposobem rozumowania młodszych kolegów. Ich pierwszą misją jest podróż do Hibernii. Okazuje się, że właściwie na tej wyspie z sześciu królestw tylko jedno, a konkretnie Clonmel broni się jeszcze przed sektą Odszczepieńców. Ich działania polegały na tym, że po przybyciu do dobrze zaopatrzonej wioski, zaczynały się napaści, podpalenia i grabieże, za które odpowiedzialni byli bandyci sprzymierzeni z Odszczepieńcami. Wtedy kapłani wymuszali od starszyzny złoto, w celu wybudowania rzekomego ołtarza mającego ochronić wioskę przed napaściami. Jednak kiedy kruszcu brakowało, po prostu wynosili się z wioski, wraz z dobytkiem mieszkańców. Odszczepieńcy czcili fałszywego boga, Alsejasza. To dla niego budowali ołtarze pod pretekstem, że będą się do niego modlić o zaprzestanie napadów. Will powrócił na krótki czas do Redmont i swojej ukochanej Alyss. Zamieszkał w chacie Halta. Jego pobyt w domu nie trwał jednak długo. Niedługo po przybyciu, Will Halt i Horace wyruszyli do Clonmelu nakłonić słabego króla Ferrisa, aby stawił opór rosnącej w siłę sekcie. Podróż od początku jest ciekawa. Najbardziej zaskakującym faktem jest to, że okazuje się, że Halt jest bratem bliźniakiem króla Ferrisa. Will poznał historie z dzieciństwa swojego mentora. Drogę umilały słowne utarczki, w których Horace po latach przebywania ze zwiadowcami wcale już nie był taki bezbronny. Przed przybyciem do Craikennis przyjaciele rozdzielili się. Podczas, gdy Horace i Halt ruszyli do Mountshannon, Will pojechał do Duffy's Ford, aby zbadać sprawę tamtejszej rzezi mieszkańców. Odkrył także plany ataku Pradaiga i Driscolla na Craikennis i razem z Haltem i Horacem pospieszył uprzedzić tamtejszych mieszkańców, a przede wszystkim przywódcę miejskiej starszyzny Conala. Will razem z przyjaciółmi z przyjaciółmi odparł atak na Craikennis. Dużą w tym rolę miał Horace, który wystąpił jako legendarny Rycerz Wschodu. Pradaig zginął z jego ręki. W następnych wydarzeniach główną rolę odegrał Halt. Podczas, gdy Will śledził obóz zwolenników Alsejasza pod zamkiem Dun Kilty i wypowiedzi Tennysona, ich przywódcy, Halt rozmawiał ze swoich bratem. Obezwładnił go, przebrał się za niego (z pomocą Horace'a) i wyzwał Tennysona na Sąd Opatrzności. Horace miał pokonać dwóch zbirów Tennysona. Prorok musiał się zgodzić. W dzień sądu Horace pokonał pierwszego przeciwnika, ale później doszło do haniebnego czynu Genoweńczyka - Rycerz Wschodu został otruty, trucizna nie zabiła go, ale na tyle otumaniła, że nie mógł walczyć. Z braku dowodów Will wyzywa na pojedynek jednego z Genoweńczyków - kusza przeciw łukowi. Zwiadowca trafia i zabija przeciwnika, ale jego dwóch pozostałych kompanów ucieka razem z Tennysonem. W zamieszaniu król Ferris został zabity, a nowym królem został Sean. Zwiadowcy rozpoczynają pościg za fałszywym prorokiem, ale jedno jest pewne: autorytet Odszczepieńców w Hibernii już nie istnieje. Przeciwnicy byli szybcy, Will ruszył do Fingle Bay i tam zaczął śledztwo za Tennysonem. thumb|214px W Port Cael Willowi udaje się porozmawiać z Czarnym O'Malleyem, który przewiózł Tennysona. Niestety, zwiadowca nie zdołał wydusić z niego miejsca wysadzenia Odszczepieńców. Udało się to jednak bardziej doświadczonemu Haltowi, który dowiedział się, że Tennyson popłynął do Picty. Halt, WIll i Horace wynajęli łódź o nazwie Wróbel, która przewiozła ich do miejsca wskazanego przez O'Malleya. Sam O'Malley postanowił być jednak lojalny wobec tego, którego przewiózł i próbował zatopić Wróbla, jednak celne strzały zwiadowców zniweczyły jego plany. Podczas pościgu za Tennysonem przyjaciele spotkali Skottów, szykujących się do ataku łupieżczego na aralueńskie pogranicze. Jednak nie udało im się dokonać najazdu, ponieważ zostali w porę odstraszeni stadem wściekłych krów, które przepędziły rozbójników. Tennyson tymczasem palił i niszczył kolejne wsie, poruszał się w kierunku swoich sojuszników na północy Araluenu. Tennyson dowiedział się o trzech podróżujących i kazał swoim Genoweńczykom: Bacariemu i Marisiemu ich zabić. Do potyczki doszło w Zatopionym Lesie. Zwiadowcy zdołali zabić jednego z przeciwników - Marisiego. Bacari trafił Halta w ramię i uciekł. Rana Halta była, jak się później okazało, zatruta. Chcąc uratować przyjaciela i nauczyciela Will dokonał szaleńczego biegu do Lasu Grimsdell. Przywiózł Malcolma, który na szczęście wiedział co dolega Haltowi - został otruty aracoiną, która miała dwie odmiany: białą i niebieską. Problem w tym, że ma odtrutki na obie, ale jeśli poda się odtrutkę do niebieskiej na białą aracoinę to Halt umrze. Will i Horace nie wiedzieli co robić, ale szybko wpadli na dobry pomysł. Upozorowali śmierć Halta wiedząc, że są obserwowani przez Bacariego. Potem złapali Genoweńczyka, Horace wbił zatrutą strzałę w jego ramię i obiecał, że jeśli powie z jakiej aracoiny została zrobiona trucizna, to odtrutkę da także Bacariemu. Zdesperowany kusznik przyznał, że chodzi o białą aracoinę. Malcolm podał odtrutki obu chorym. Bacari jednak nie był lojalny, w nocy próbował zabić Horace'a. Will czuwał i zabił ostatniego Genoweńczyka. Kiedy Halt odzyskał już zdrowie, przyjaciele ruszyli dalej. W grocie, w której przemawiał prorok Tennyson do jednych z ostatnich jego "wyznawców", zwiadowcy wykonali istną rozróbę. Tennyson wykonywał przed wieśniakami stare sztuczki z lusterkiem na dowód istnienia Alsejasza. Ludzie dali się nabrać na słowa proroka, który jak w innych przypadkach twierdził, że najazdy rozbójników przestały się powtarzać tylko dzięki Aslejaszowi. Tym razem zwiadowcy także uciekli się do podstępu. Halt znów przebrał się za Ferrisa i śmiertelnie przestrzaszył Tennysona. Potem Halt wyjawił prawdę mieszkańcom i tym samym spowodował, że opuścili oni grotę. W walce Will, Halt i Horace pokonali stronników Tennysona, którzy mieli przewagę liczebną. Nagle Will zobaczył oddalającego się Tennysona. Rzucił w niego wybuchowymi specyfikami Malcolma, które wywołały lawinę kamieni. Tennyson zginął. Później zawaliła się cała grota. Przyjaciele odwiedzili jeszcze Las Grimsdell. Trobar podarował Willowi szczeniaka Shadow, Ebony. Po wielu miesiącach trudnej misji Willowi wreszcie udało się wrócić do Redmont i pocałować piękną Alyss... Wyprawa do Nihon-Ja W tomie dziesiątym Will, Halt oraz Selethen są w Toscano, gdzie ochraniają prowadzącą rozmowy dyplomatyczne Alyss, która negocjuje traktat między tym krajem, a Arydią. Halt i Will patrzą na treningi tamtejszych zgrupowanych formacji. Wtedy pojawia się Cassandra i oznajmia, że płynie do Nihon-Ja. Martwi się bowiem o Horace'a, który wyruszył do tego dalekiego kraju w celu poznania nowych technik walki i nadal nie wrócił. Will oczywiście przyłącza się do wyprawy, podobnie jak Halt, Alyss, a nawet wiedziony ciekawością Selethen. Przewoźnikiem był skandyjski jarl i skirl Wilczej Chmury - Gundar Handstriker. Will brał udział w odstraszeniu łuczników, którzy pojawili się na lądzie podczas przeprawy przez Kanał Assaraniański. Przyjaciele dotarli do Iwanai, a tam spotkali się z Atsu, który opowiedział o trudnej sytuacji w Nihon-Ja. Usłyszeli, że Horace walczy u boku cesarza Shigeru, który chce zrównać w hierarchii wszystkich obywateli. Jednak senshi Arisaka woli dotychczasowy porządek - senshi rządzą nisko urodzonym. Will z przyjaciółmi docierają do Ran-kosghi, gdzie spotykają Horace'a. Will brał udział w pierwszej bitwie, kiedy razem z Haltem likwidował przeciwników strzelając z łuku. Will wymyślił sam pomysł ułożenia Kikorich w formacje grupowe, które miały tylko przeć na przód i ciąć, osłaniając się żółwiem z tarcz. W ten sposób przewaga umiejętności wojsk Arisaki będzie zniwelowana. Później Will i Halt wzięli udział w akcji zwiadowczej na wojska Arisaki, kiedy oglądali je z dalszej odległości. Tymczasem podczas prób musztry Willa Kikori zaczęli nazywać "chocho". Następnie odbył się atak z zaskoczenia - na 150 senshich napadło 100 Kikorich uformowanych w dwie formacje, które całkowicie rozbiły senshich i skłoniły do ucieczki. Will natomiast uratował życie Shigeru, kiedy dokonał wręcz niemożliwej rzeczy, jaką jest odbicie lecącej strzały tuż przed twarzą cesarza. Halt wymyślił nową broń - rzucanie przez Kikori ostro zakończonymi krótkimi dzidami. W końcu doszło do decydującej bitwy, w której wojska cesarza wygrały. Kiedy Shigeru wystąpił i wezwał do zaniechania przelewu krwi, tłum zaczął wiwatować na jego cześć. Szalę zwycięstwa dopełnił wielki oddział Hasanu prowadzony przez Cassandrę i Alyss. Po zwycięstwie w drodze powrotnej Horace oświadczył się Cassandrze, a Will i Alyss zaczęli zastanawiać się nad tym samym... Zaginione Historie thumb|242px Will pojawia się w sześciu opowiadaniach - Śmierć bohatera, Włóczędzy, Napuszona mowa, Taniec weselny, Wilk oraz Najwyższy czas. Śmierć bohatera Will pojawia się jako malutkie dziecko, po tym, jak jego matkę zabili rozbójnicy. Opisany jest jako chłopiec o brązowych włosach i oczach. Halt opowiada mu historię jego ojca i matki. Włóczędzy W opowiadaniu "Włóczędzy" Will i Alyss wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Ebony, która została porwana przez Włóczęgów. Koczownicy i złodzieje chcieli zmusić Ebony do psich walk. Will jednak uwolnił swojego pupila i nie tylko - wolność odzyskała kobieta imieniem Hilde, dzięki sprytnemu podstępowi. Napuszona mowa Will ułożył z okazji ślubu Horace'a i Cassandry mowę. Wyszła jednak nienaturalnie i była pełna archaicznych i nudnych zwrotów. Tymczasem młody zwiadowca razem z Haltem ruszył, aby dać nauczkę bandzie rozbójników zwanych Księżycociemnymi. Rozpalali oni wzdłuż linii brzegowej fałszywe ognie nawigacyjne, które myliły statki. Potem towary ze statków trafiały w ręce Księżycociemnych. Halt pospieszył po pomoc straży z Hambley, która rozprawiła się z bandą. Will tymczasem wrzucił do ognia barwnik, a statek kiedy zobaczył fioletowe płomienie odwrócił się - wiadomo było, że nie jest to prawdziwa latarnia. Spłonęła też mowa, która była ukryta razem z barwnikiem w sakwie. W walce z pewnym topornikiem wykrzywił sobie swój ulubiony łuk. Will na początku był smutny, że jego mowa spłonęła, ale później przyznał rację Haltowi, że może rzeczywiście nie była taka dobra i stwierdził, że powie słowa, które mu najdą prosto z serca. Taniec weselny Opowiadanie mówi o ślubie Horace'a i Cassandry. Will powiedział w przemowie kilka zdań prosto z serca. I uratował życie Cassandrze. Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy przechwycono plany, na którym znakiem X zaznaczono wyraz "tańce". Plany miał Robard przyłapany na zniszczeniu stołu, który później w tajemniczy sposób zginął... Okazało się także, że wełnę kupowali rzekomi kupcy, dwaj Genoweńczycy. Ci sami dwaj Genoweńczycy później podczas ślubu prawie strzelili zatrutym bełtem w Cassandrę podczas tańców. Will domyślił się co znaczy tajemniczy napis i pokonał dwóch kuszników wraz z pomocą Skandianina. Potem młody zwiadowca zatańczył z Alyss. Po weselu okazało się, że Genoweńczyków wysłał Iqbal, brat Yusala, którego Cassandra pokonała pociskami z procy kilka lat wcześniej . Wilk Will ruszył do lasu, aby zabić bestię grasującą ostatnio w gospodarstwach koło Wensley. Wilk podczas misji ranił Wyrwija. Okazało się, że koń już nie będzie mógł pełnić służby. Chłopak jest załamany, ale potem otrzymuje od Starego Boba konia, który posiada dużą część cech i wyglądu Wyrwija, wyhodowanego w specjalnym systemie hodowlanym. Młody koń został nowym Wyrwijem, a stary przeszedł właśnie do wspomnianego systemu hodowlanego i przyjął imię Bellerofont. Najwyższy czas Will wreszcie ożenił się z Alyss w kameralnym przyjęciu w lesie z udziałem tylko najbliższych przyjaciół. W Serii Drużyna Will jest kilka krotnie wspomniany w Drużynie. W czasie akcji piątego tomu Góry Skorpiona. Will razem z Haltem i Horace'm przebywają w Hibernii w Clonmel, gdzie pomagając siostrzeńcowi Halta królowi Seanowi O'Carrickowi, w stłumieniu rebelii. Królewski zwiadowca Półtora roku przed wydarzeniami z tomu "Królewski zwiadowca" w pożarze gospody zginęła żona Willa, Alyss. Will załamał się zupełnie. Wesoły i przyjacielski zwiadowca od śmierci żony ani razu się nie uśmiechnął. Całą energię poświęcał na wyłapywanie i zabijanie rabusiów, którzy wywołali pożar. Jego najlepsi przyjaciele, czyli Horace, Cassandra i Halt razem z żoną, Pauline, postanawiają, że Willowi potrzeba ucznia, żeby skupił myśli na czymś innym niż na utraconej miłości. Halt wpada na zupełnie nowy pomysł - nie będzie to uczeń, a uczennica i będzie to niesforna córka Horacego i Cassandry, Maddie. Miało to nauczyć Maddie dyscypliny. Will uczy Maddie podstawowych umiejętności, a dziewczyna przeżywa podobne chwile jak Will wiele lat wcześniej, kiedy został uczniem Halta. Will od Gilana dostaje misję - ma wyjaśnić zagadkową śmierć młodego zwiadowcy, Liama na północnym wschodzie. Okazuje się, że za morderstwem stoją bandyci, którym przewodzi Jory Ruhl - główny podpalacz gospody, w której zginęła Alyss. Szajka najpierw opowiada dzieciom straszne historie, a potem je porywa. Will oraz Maddie oczywiście chcą to powstrzymać. Will odwraca uwagę bandytów, ale wpada w pułapkę. Więcej szczęścia ma Maddie, która w tym czasie uratowała i uwolniła dzieci z pułapki. Will tymczasem wpadł w największe tarapaty i był najbliżej śmierci w swoim życiu. Zwiadowcę rabusie przywiązali do pala i chcieli podpalić. Will jednak został uratowany przez dzielną Maddie. Dziewczyna zostaje u Willa, sama chcę kontynuować naukę u swojego mistrza. Kiedy dostaje brązową odznakę oficjalnie staje się pierwszą w Korpusie kobietą. Ciekawostki *Will jest zdrobnieniem od William, germańskiego imienia o polskim odpowiedniku brzmiącym jako Wilhelm. Will oznacza także wolę. *Will, tak jak Halt, uwielbia pić kawę z miodem. *Hasło do Jego konia - Wyrwija - brzmi "''Czy można?". **W 12 tomie hasło brzmi "Czy pozwolisz?". Jest to spowodowane zmianą tłumacza. *Gdy był mały, nie miał nazwiska. *W młodości chciał zostać rycerzem, lecz 2 razy odrzucił propozycję zostania nim. *Gundar nadał swojemu statkowi imię "Wolfwill", co oznacza "Wilcza wola" lub "Wilczy Will" en:Will Treaty de:Will nl:Will Verdrag Kategoria:Aralueńczycy will tearty